Home for Christmas
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Paul and Stephanie wanted their family together for Christmas. Will it happen? One daughter is married to Randy Orton the other is married to John Cena. Will everyone mesh for the holiday or not? Triple H/Stephanie Randy Orton/OC John Cena/OC


Home for Christmas

Paul and Stephanie wanted their family together for Christmas. Will it happen? One daughter is married to Randy Orton the other is married to John Cena. Will everyone mesh for the holiday or not? Triple H/Stephanie Randy Orton/OC John Cena/OC

Home for Christmas

Stephanie Levesque was walking through the house as it was the end of November she sighed as she simply missed the house when it was full and loud and noisy. She wanted her daughter's home. True they both lived nearly 15 minutes away she still missed them.

Paul couldn't help but smile at his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "What is on your mind dear?"

"I miss Addison and Emma dear. I know they are only 15 minutes away, I know that Randy and John take care of them I just want everyone under one roof for Christmas." Stephanie said

"I feel the same way dear. Call the girls, we were all in different places at Thanksgiving and invite them. I can't wait to see the babies again." Paul said.

Stephanie nodded her head and headed to the office and sat down at the desk and smiled at the picture in the frame by the computer it was of her twin daughters. Addison and Emma, both girls were now 19 almost 20 and they had married into the company despite being born into it. Stephanie still couldn't believe that her son in laws were Randy Orton and John Cena. Both Addison and Emma had eloped with the boys and found out they were pregnant and Stephanie and Paul couldn't be happier that the girls were happy, healthy and in love with both Randy and John. At first Paul was pissed because Randy and John are close to 20 years older than the girls. And the tiny fact that Stephanie knew all of this before he did. None the less he loves his daughter's and who they were with didn't matter to him as long as they were taken care of and very much in love with each other.

Stephanie picked up the phone and talked to Addison first and she said she would love to have Christmas with her parents and Randy was nodding his head as he held his 2 month old son in his arms. Stephanie told Addison to bring clothes and plan to stay as she wanted everyone under one roof. Addison smiled at her husband when Randy said they would be there. Stephanie smiled when she hung up with her eldest and called her next oldest daughter Emma, who was more than thrilled to have Christmas at home with the rest of the family. John couldn't help but smile at his wife as she held their daughter close who was also 2 months old. Madison was their life. Emma told her mom that she would see them soon and maybe they could plan a day out and go shopping. Stephanie agreed and they hung up. Paul was standing in the doorway of the office and smiled at Stephanie who was smiling away.

"Do we have a houseful again?" Paul asked

"We do babe. I hope that we also have a white Christmas as well." Stephanie said

"It would be nice honey. Do you think Aubrey and Cassie would be okay with a houseful again?" Paul asked as he thought of his two youngest daughters who are only 9 and 8.

"They will be happy to have their sister's home dear." Stephanie said and looked at the time it was almost time for their youngest to come home for the day. Soon it would be filled with homework and sports.

The next few weeks passed quickly and soon Christmas was upon them, and everyone was excited about spending the holiday at home with the family.

Addison had just laid down Ryder and smiled at him as he slept and covered him up and walked down to the kitchen. "Randal out of the cake. Damn it Orton that is for Christmas."

Randy had already been in trouble earlier in the day when he was helping her bake the cake. He couldn't stay out of the batter. She finally had to put him in time out.

"What?" Randy asked

"Stay out of the fucking cake." Addison said as she smacked him on the ass.

"Hey now."

"I am so happy I made two cakes today. This one is ours I have the one to go to my parents covered and put up. Want the cool whip?" Addison asked with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Ha ha. Very funny Addison." Randy said and pulled his wife close and held her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Randy. Are you okay not being with your family this year?" Addison asked

"I'm good baby, they understand, we are going out next week. Mom understood that we were there for Thanksgiving. Maybe next year we can go there or they can come here." Randy said before kissing his wife sweetly. "I had better go load the truck so we can go when Ryder wakes up."

Addison nodded her head in agreement and headed up and made sure she had everything packed as they were staying for a few nights. She knew that it would be a fun Christmas she couldn't wait to spend it with her family.

While Randy was loading the truck it started to snow, John was packing his truck with presents, food, the pack and play while Emma was feeding Madison a bottle. John and Emma had been working nearly all day in the kitchen making pies and she like Addison had to banish John from the kitchen, as he was making everything a total disaster. She finally made him clean up the kitchen. Emma couldn't wait to spend Christmas with her family.

"Emmy babe you okay you are pretty quiet." John said as he sat down next to her on the couch as he dropped a kiss to their daughter's forehead and then kissed hers.

"I'm okay honey, just a little tired." Emma said

"Ah let me get up with Madison tonight, you have been up every night with her since she was born." John said

"I like getting up with her honey." Emma said

"I know you do babe, but I want to get up with her as well." John said. "Then again she isn't getting up much anymore is she?"

"No she slept through the night last night." Emma said as she laid her head on John's shoulder. "Is the truck packed?"

"Yes sweetheart it is. Do you want your pillows baby?" John asked

"Yes I do honey. She is ready to go as well. Did you start the car?" Emma asked

"I did honey. Oh mom called and they will be here next week." John said

Emma smiled at John and nodded her head she loved his family as much as she loved John. "Okay babe. I will get Madison in the car if you bring down my pillows and we are ready to go. I will grab my purse and we are set."

Soon everyone was gathered over at Paul and Stephanie's house for the Christmas Holiday. The family had talked and so far the plan was to go to church, come home change and open presents, then tomorrow on Christmas Day Vince and Linda would be over and they would have a feast. The house was decorated in such fashion done by Stephanie and Paul just a few days before while Cassie and Aubrey had been in school before break had started. Paul still couldn't believe that his daughters were growing up before his eyes. He couldn't believe that time had passed them by so quickly.

Everyone was now ready to head to church, dressed warm as it was snowing. Paul, Randy and John had started the cars so they would warm up and soon they were off to church. Vince and Linda were there as well, they were just pleased that the whole family would be together on the most blessed holiday of the year. After hearing message about the Lord and Savior his birth and coming into this world the family headed back home. Stephanie invited her parents over and told them to bring the presents now and just spend it with them. Paul couldn't help but smile at his wife who was smiling with family around her.

Everyone finally was at home, dressed comfy, Stephanie and Addison were making the snacks and it didn't help that Randy and John were eating the snacks as soon as they were placed on the table.

"Orton I will put you back in time out don't make me right now." Addison warned.

"What did I do now?" Randy asked as he could hear Paul and Vince laughing at him.

"You are eating the food as soon as we put it out stop it. The cake is for everyone else as well honey." Addison said to him. Randy pulled her close and kissed her sweetly. Addison smiled up at Randy and laid her head on his chest. "Is Ryder sleeping?"

"He is in Linda's arms dear. Are you feeling okay?" Randy asked as he rubbed her back he knew that the last few days with the weather changing her migraines had been bad.

"Okay just blah right now." Addison said

"Ads sweetie go rest on the couch I will help mom." Emma said as she walked into the kitchen with Madison in her arms.

"Are you sure?" Addison asked

"Yes I have it. I will make sure he behaves." Emma said and hugged her sister. Addison smiled at her mom and said that she was sorry and walked into the family room where everyone was and laid down and drifted off to sleep.

Randy was worried about Addison and walked into check on her while everyone else sat down to eat something before they would be opening up presents in a bit. Randy felt her forehead and kissed her cheek. "Randy does she feel warm?" Stephanie asked quietly

"No but she is out like a light. I'm worried about her." Randy said

"Go take her up and put her in bed we can open presents in an hour or tomorrow." Stephanie said

"Are you sure?" Randy asked

"Yes now take care of her I have her shots she normally gets and I will give it to her." Stephanie said and watched as Randy picked up Addison and carried her up to their room. Stephanie gave Addison her shots and told her to rest and she would check on her in an hour that they would take are of Ryder for the time being. Addison drifted back off to sleep and laid her head on Randy's chest.

Stephanie walked back down and smiled at Paul and leaned into him while she watched her family as they talked and just enjoyed each other's company. Aubrey and Cassie were playing with their niece and nephew and both babies were giggling away at the way the girls were talking. Vince and Linda couldn't help but laugh at all the interaction. It was nearly an hour later when Addison rolled over and smiled at Randy who was sound asleep and she kissed his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked quietly

"Better, thank you for taking care of me babe." Addison said

"You are most welcome. Let's go join the rest of the family." Randy said. Addison just nodded her head and got out of bed and used the bathroom and washed her hands and walked down with Randy.

"You are up how are you feeling dear?" Vince asked as he hugged his eldest granddaughter close.

"Better thank you for asking Grandpa. I'm sorry it hit fast and hard." Addison said

"You don't need to be sorry dear. Matter of fact you and Randy will sleep tonight we are keeping Ryder for the night." Linda said

"Thank you Grandma." Addison said as she sat down on the couch next to Cassie who was holding Ryder. "Has he been good?"

"Yes he has can I babysit sometime?" Cassie asked

"Sure sweetie, maybe this summer you can come over and help how is that." Addison said

"Emma can I come help with Madison?" Aubrey asked

"That is fine sweetie." Emma said and smiled at her daughter who was wrapped up in Paul's arms.

Everyone was finally gathered in the family room the fire lit and roaring and keeping everyone warm. Addison had Ryder in her arms while Emma was holding Madison the babies were sleeping and content. Paula and Vince passed out the gifts for the girls Cassie and Aubrey tore through the wrapping paper and opened their gifts and both were happy that they got what they wanted. It wasn't long and Paul was handing out the rest of the gifts and the family did their usual tradition of going around and opening one gift then going to the next person that way everyone knew what was given. The girls were shocked to see all the things for the babies, yet also so thankful. The biggest gift they received from their families was that Randy and John would be home for the year and go back the next year after the babies turned one. Paul and Vince knew what it was like to miss out on so much of their kids lives with being gone all the time and they didn't want that for Randy and John.

"Thank you everyone for the gifts, the best one is that Randy is staying home till January of 2016 thank you so much Grandpa and Daddy." Addison said as she leaned into Randy who kissed her forehead.

"Yes thank you so much Paul and Vince. That means the world to me." Randy said

"Daddy, how did you know my only gift that I wanted?" Emma asked as she passed Madison over to John and stood up and hugged her dad then hugged Vince.

"Yes thank you Vince and Paul this means a lot." John said as he held Madison close

"You are most welcome." Stephanie said as she gently picked up Madison from John's arms and held her close. "We would like to keep her tonight so you two can get some sleep."

"Okay mom thank you so much." Emma said as she leaned into John after hugging her Grandpa and Vince.

That night everyone headed to bed after cleaning up the family room they all headed to bed. Randy and Addison finally got a good nights sleep as did Emma and John. The next day came quick as the couples were up with everyone else Linda and Stephanie had cooked breakfast and after everyone ate Addison and Emma along with John and Randy cleaned up the kitchen.

Addison looked outside and saw that it had snowed. "Randy I want to get pictures of us and Ryder in the snow as the back drop would that be okay?"

Randy wrapped his arms around Addison and held her close. "I love that idea babe. Let's get dressed up like we did for church as we matched and dress Ryder nice and get pictures done. I love you."

Addison turned in his arms and kissed his cheek. Since she had already gotten up and did her hair curled it and did her make up all she did was freshen up and then changed clothes, Randy quickly changed and then changed Ryder and grabbed his blanket and their camera and handed it to Stephanie who loved to take pictures and took ones of the family. Once Ryder had his pictures taken Randy handed him over to Emma and they took pictures of just them. Soon everyone thought the idea that Addison had was a good idea and it was a afternoon of family pictures.

Emma looked over at John who had Madison in his arms and couldn't help but smile they were the last ones to have pictures taken and were standing in the back yard and Stephanie took their pictures then ones of just Addison and Emma with their kids and then just of John and Randy and the kids then all of them together.

Emma and Addison helped with Christmas Dinner and soon everyone was sitting down around the table. The babies were in their swings and content. Vince stood up and smiled at his family.

"I want us all to go around and say what we are thankful for, yes we do this at Thanksgiving but we were all in different places at once. So Linda dear start us off." Vince said then sat back down.

"I am thankful for my Lord and Savior then my family that he has blessed me with." Linda said

Stephanie looked at her mom and smiled. "I think mom said what we are all thankful for dad. I agree with mom."

Everyone nodded their head as food was passed around and soon everyone was saying how wonderful supper was that night. Stephanie was truly blessed to have her whole family around knowing that here soon they would all be in different directions once again as the next few days passed she was thankful to have everyone there at that moment.

The End

A/N: Sorry I have been so quiet on here I have some writers block… I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Please remember that we are always thankful for something I'm thankful for my Lord and Savior Jesus that was born so many years ago on that wonderful night.

Kinley Orton-Reigns


End file.
